Yokai Shojo yūtopia
by Icemandavis
Summary: 3 friends with no knowledge are transported to minecraftia, and find out they may not be able to go home. They try to survive while the princesses of minecraftia tries to take them. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1 The Black Cube

**First story no haters**

Nick P.O.

" Dude shut up! " I said to my friend Roger. " Nick chill! I'm just saying, what if do it? " " That will never work! " said Conner. One of my best friends Roger, is 18, African American, 5'9, mischievous smile that makes you want to call the police, black spiky hair, and also loves pranks. Conner is the more serious one, 18, white, 5'7, people respect him, short blonde dirty hair, and brown eyes. I'm black, 18,6'0, I'm a little serious and love play to pranks to, short red hair, and green eyes. Whe where were just walking back home for school. " Ahhh, finally schools over. " " I can't wait to pull some pranks! " said cheerfully Roger. " Will you fucken stop with the pranks! " said Conner. " Fine." We finally got to the apartment, " Home, sweet, home. " I said.

Rogers P.O

**** We were going up the stairs to Nick's room. " We are home ma! " Nick yelled. " Guess she's late. " We went into his bedroom. " What the fuc- " Nick started to say. There was a black cube on his bed. " What in the hell is that? " Conner said as they approached the black cube. It seemed to have a purple aura around it. I started to poke it but Conner stopped me. " Dude I don't think we should touch that. ". " Stop your bitchen, Conner. " I said as I touched it. When my finger touched the cube, purple tentacles wrapped around my arm and pulled me in. Before Nick and Conner could open there mouths they were pulled in the cube. When I opened my eyes there was darkness and I passed out.

**What happened to them?! Read and find out tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2: Where are we?

**Finally typed second chapter and no haters if you don't like it don't read it**

**Conner P.O.**

I slowly opened my eyes, " Where am I? " I said. Then Roger and Nick came to. " Where the fuck are we!? " Roger said to no one in particular. " Roger, when you talk to your self that's a sign of your becoming crazy. " I sighed. " Umm, guys why is everything made out of cubes? " said Nick. " What are you talking about? " then I looked down we where sitting on cube sand. Then I looked around and saw that everything is cubed. " I hope we can get home. " I said, " Come on! Now I can't prank anyone! " said Roger, " We don't know where we are, and your worried about god damn mother fucking PRANKS?! I said very pissed. " Sorry, let's just try to find a place to stay. " Roger said.

" Roger is right. " said Nick, " Fine. " I said getting up lets go.

**Nicks P.O.**

As we walked over a hill which was just a lot of grass cubes piled up. We walked for what seemed hours. Till we heard...

**" BAKKK! "**

" Finally an anim... What the fuck?! " I said. I could not describe what I saw it was about a block high, a orange block beak, the body was made out of a white block, and black block pupils. " Weird, animals are made out of blocks too. "

**" Slurply sound "**

" What the fuck is that? " Roger asked. " I don't know. " I said we followed the sound till " WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?! " yelled Conner. I stood absolutely terrified " Spider! " I screamed. You might have laughed at me, it made out of cubes too. Plus it was the size of and average dog. When the spider saw us it crawled to us...

**Roger P.O.**

" Runnnn! " " I'm running! " We all ran from the spider but Nick ran like Hell.

After 5 minutes of running we lost the spider. " That... Was... Close... " said Nick. I looked my watch. " Well its been like 16 minutes since we got here. " " Um, guys why is it almost night? " said Conner. " WHAT!? " I yelled. When the sun went down, the cube looking moon came out. " Well, it least we have light. " Nick said. " I can see a village in the distance. " I said. " Let's go. " Nick said. We jogged to the village. We heard strange sounds to...

**" Slurp "**

**" Moaning "**

" D- dude th- there's a sp- spider close. " Nick said with shakiness in his voice.

" Yeah we heard, but... Who's moaning? " I asked. " Maybe you should you should ask him! " said Conner fearfully. " Wait there's zombies here too?! "

The zombie had a blue shirt on, dark blue pants, arms out and a blank facial expression and made out a cubes. " Run! " We screamed. As we ran from the zombies. " Almost to the village. " I said. We where about 10 blocks away till we heard a voice that froze us. " Stop! " he said. " Now turn around slowly, or I will stick an arrow in your head! " We slowly turned around...


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Minecraftia

** Conner P.O. **

When we turned around we saw a guy about 20 , white hair, about 6'2, thin body, red eyes, skull jacket, and skeleton headband, skull pants, and black shoes. He had 3 skeletons behind all holding bows, he was also holding a bow, and his hood covering his head. " Who are you three? " he said gripping his bow. " I could ask you the same question. " I said. " Fine I'll tell you who I am, then you tell me who you are. " he said. " Ok, and can you tell us were we are to. " said Roger. " Ok, My name is William I am prince of the skeletons and you are in Minecraftia. " William said.

** Roger P.O.**

When William said he's the prince of skeletons I almost laughed but I held it back. " Ok then I'm Roger, this is Nick, and this Conner. " I said. " I'll talk to you later. " William said quickly and walked away quickly. With his skeletons, " Ok... Well... " I started to say but was stopped. " Don't worry he's just shy. " I heard a girl say. We all turned around and saw a girl and our jaws dropped. " Hehehe.. I'm Bones princess of the skeletons. " The girl looked sexy she had a vest that could barley hold her boobs, with no shirt, short gray pants gray shoes, long gray hair that stopped at the waist, a gray skeleton headband, gray eyes, gray gloves with skulls on them, looked about 21, about 6'0, and a slim body with a bow on her back. " You're sexy. " I said amazed by her. " Hehehe. Thanks don't worry about my brother he's a little shy, I'm 23 how old are you? " Bones asked me. " I am 18. " I said. " I'm older just the way I like it, what are your names?" " I'm Conner, this is Nick and that's Rogers over there who's drooling. " he said.

**Nick P.O.**

I chuckled at Roger while he was drooling, who snapped back into reality.

" Nick fucken shut up! " he said. " Fine, fine. " " Oh right, Silky over here! " Bones yelled. " " There you are Bones I was wondering where you were! " a girl said. A girl ran up, she had dark purple hair, red eyes, about 18, 5'9, the creepy thing about her she had vampire fangs, short sleeve shirt with a spider on it, black pants, shoes that where a combination of black and gray, and a mid size body. " Bones who are they? " " Silky these are Conner, Roger and Nick. " " Oh I'm Silky princess of the spiders. " said Silky " Sp-spiders? " I asked fearfully. " Yeah spiders... Wait you're afraid of spiders aren't you? she asked bearing her fangs. I yelped. " Ye-yeah I'm afraid o-of spiders. " I said fearful. " Silky be nice.. Wait I smelled human virgins since I got here. " said Bones " Me too. " said Silky " Me too... " said William quietly. " Yeah we're human, so aren't there other humans. " asked Conner. " No... There isn't... I'm glad your humans though. " said Bones " Why? " I asked " Well... Because... Ummm... " said Bones " Because Bones and I want to have sex one of you. " ...


	4. Chapter 4: Second day in Minecraftia

** Nick P.O.**

" Silky! You weren't supposed to tell them that! " said Bones embarrassed. " Well... They were going to find out soon enough, right? " said Silky. " Well... Yeah but... We agreed that we waited. " argued Bones. " Yeah... Yeah... But I get Nick. " " Wait what?! Ca-can't you choose Co-Conner? " " No way man she wants you... And I bet you two will have your hands full. " Conner said as he chuckled. " I'll have Roger... If any doesn't mind. " " No objection. " we all said.

" Don't worry Nick I'll make it worth your time. " Silky purred.

**Roger P.O.**

Roger was daydreaming about Bones, and snapped back into reality faster than Conner wrote his speeches. " Wha-what happened? " I asked " Well my good friend, while you we're daydreaming about Bones, you and Bones might have sex and so will Silky and Nick who is terrified of her. " Conner said. " Don't worry Nick I won't bite... Maybe... Hehehe. " Silky said chuckling. Nick who was looking in absolute fear. " Wait while all that's happening, what will you be doing? " I asked. I will be relaxing for the first time since I saw you. " Bones giggled.

**Conner P.O.**

Conner noticed the sun started to come up. " Hey guys the sunrise. " I said.

" Sorry I have to go, with my brother. " Bones said. " Why? " asked Roger. " I burn In the sun." Said Bones. " Would you like to come with me and my brother? " asked Bones. " Yes. " said Roger. And walked with them back to a giant cave.

" Hey Nick, want to come over to my house? " said Silky. " N-n-no I-I-I'm go-goo-good. " Nick said Stuttering. " Fine. If want come over, I'll make you come over. Silky shot string out of her mouth covered Nick a stick white cocoon. " There, that's good. " said Silky. Nick was trying to undo the white straps, but couldn't. Silky whistled back in the opposite direction where the boys were going while dragging poor Nick who given up to undo the the white bindings.

" Bye Nick! " I said. I chuckled at him and walked towards the village...


	5. Chapter 5: A Full Day

** Nick P.O**.

As Silky wandered the jungle carrying a very tired Nick. " Are we there yet? " I asked. " No. " " Now? " " No " " How about now? " " We will get there when we get there! " Silky snapped. " Now where is it... Ah ha there it is! " Silky walked over to an ordinary tree, she punched two of the wooden blocks and jumped down. I screamed as we fell. There was water at the bottom where we landed, I was pulled out of the water, and heard. " Hey Kate! " " Yeah? " the girl said. " Come help me! " I felt someone else getting my legs. " Who's in here? " the girl asked. " It's someone special... " Silky said. After being carried for what seems like hours I heard a door open, and I was tossed hard at the ground. " Ow.. " I said. " Let's get you out of there. " Silky said while she cut open the cocoon. After a few seconds the cocoon opened and gasped for air while running towards the wall. " Wh-who are y-you? " I asked shaking. " I'm Kate princess of the cave spiders. " Kate said. Kate looked about 21, 5'9, short light purple hair, red eyes, she had vampire looking fangs just like Silky, a jacket with gray and black stripes with the sleeves ripped off showing her black widow tattoo on her arm, E Cup boobs, black pants, and black shoes. I stood there paralyzed in fear. " What's wrong with him? " asked Kate. " He's afraid of spiders. " Silky said smiling. Kate smiled " Well hello Nick... Wait.. I smell a human virgin. " said Kate. " He is... " said Silky. " Well... Do you think we should? " " Yes. Yes we should. " said Silky. Kate and Silky turned to me licking there lips looking at me like is was food and slowly walked to me. I stood the not moving barely breathing I was so scared. The only thing that was in my head is was " I'M SO FUCKING SCREWED! " and blacked out...

**Conner P.O.**

As I walked into the Village I saw a sign: " Welcome to Blacksun. " " That's a weird name. " I said. I walked into a house and thought " Wow no one to bug me, just me time. " I looked around the house and saw a bed, something that looked like a crafting table, a furnace, a chair, and a chest and I looked in it. There was a book 2 books inside, I took out the books and sat on the chair read out loud the first one " Minecraftia, survival guide and basics to the Overworld. " " Hm, this might be useful. " I said and opened the book to the table of contents:

_Basics: 1-5 pg._

_Mobs: 6-11 pg._

_Princesses and Princes, abilities and weaknesses: 12-15 pg._

_Blocks: 16-24 pg._

_Ore's: 25-26 pg._

_Crafting recipes: 27-47 pg._

_Enchanting: 48-49 pg._

_Brewing: 50-53 pg._

_Biomes: 54-57 pg. _

_Redstone Creations: 58-80 pg._

_Portals: 81-82 pg._

" Wow, I have a lot of learning to do lets check the other book. " I said. I set the first book down and picked up the second book. Read out loud " Minecraftia, basics to the Nether and End. " "Hmmm. I might want to read the first one before the other one. "I said setting down the book and opened the first book to the first page. " Pg. 1: There are lots of things you need to know about Minecraftia. The first thing you need is wood, wood is the most important tool you need. To get wood you need to punch a tree till cracks appear and it becomes a little block after you get enough wood close your hand till it is changed to wooden planks. " Ok let's get cracking. " I said getting up...

**Roger P.O.**

We were walking for what seemed like days, and I was tired but Bones didn't look tired at all. William had ran up farther in the cave . " How much longer? " I asked. " Sorry forgot to tell you it's a little out of the ways. " Said Bones. " Ahhh, here we are. " said Bones after she turned the corner. When I saw her place my jaw dropped, the castle was made out of bones. I heard Bones giggle. " Th-this is your house... Well kingdom. I said in awe. " Yup, home, sweet, home. She said walking up to the castle. We walked up to what seemed her room. " What the fuck... " I started to say the room was made of bones too but it had a grayish carpet, a bunch of chests, some paintings of her and her brother and a comfy king size bed. We walked into her room, " So what do yo- " I started to say while I was turning but I felt my cheeks getting red. I saw Bones almost naked, all she had on was her panties and her bra. Her panties and bra where gray and black together. She looked at me with a seducing eyes and voice " I'm a little tired how about we go to sleep for awhile. " Bones said. I nodded my head violently. I took off my shirt showing off my pack and taking off my pants revealing my boxers. She giggled but but I didn't hear it I was in a trance. We got in her bed and she curled up with me. " Night. " she whispered but I was already asleep. Giggles. " He's cute when he asleep. " Bones said. Yawns, and falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: 3 different mysteries

**Sorry it took so long to type this chapter anyway though here it is!**

**Nick P.O.**

I slowly opened my eyes to see I was in a hammock made out spider webs.. " What? Where am I? " I asked to no one. Then I remembered what happened before I blacked out, the hairs stood up on the back of my neck, I was being watched and looked up and saw Kate and Silky sleeping above me.

" Sh-shit.. " I said quietly. Silky stirred. I tried to get out of the webs but they were to strong. Silky slowly awoke. " S-sh-shit. " I muttered. " Huh? Oh it's you. Your going to have fun tonight! " Silky said with sinister looking smile. " Wh-why gue-guessing my term of 'fun' is diff-different than yo-yours? I asked shaking. " Oh you'll fine out soon enough what it means. " she said still with the sinister smile " Kate wake up! " Silky said. " What!? I'm tired! " yelled Kate. " Yeah I know, but remember tonight? " asked Silky. " What? Ohhhh right... That's going to be fun. " Kate said smiling. " Kate please go check to see if we anything planed for today." Silky asked. " Sure. " Kate said, and walked out of the room. " Here let me get those bindings off. Now let's go get breakfast you must be hungry. " said. I followed her out of the room keeping my distance. " What wrong? " she asked me while walking closer to me. " Oh no-nothing. " I said scared and walked farther away for her. Silky pushed me against a wall and I couldn't break free from her grasp. " Tell me or I'll make you. " she said. I was shaking. " It's noth-nothing. " I said stuttering. She looked at me for a while and let me go, and kept walking. I followed her and looked at her. She was... Crying? Then I realized what they wanted and I was pushing them away. I needed to get over my fear. Before I even knew it I had grabbed Silky's who was even more surprised than I was and held it. It took her a minute to gather her thoughts and she turned and blushed...

**Roger P.O.**

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Bones sound asleep... But she was naked I wondered and looked down and my boxers were still on. I was glad, though I wouldn't minded if I lost my virginity to Bones. I felt my hand on her ass and my face was burning red. I tired to get out bed without waking Bones. But failed. " Good morning. " Bones yawning. " Good morning " I said. Bones felt my hand on her ass and giggled. " Looks like some one couldn't resist. " she giggled. " I- I did it whi-while we were sle-sleeping! " I stuttered. She giggled again." Can I ask why you're naked? No-not that I-I'm complaining o-or anyt-anything! " I said. She laughed. " I saw you tense about something and... Well I got naked you were looked happy. " she said. When she said that I was about ready to die. " Though I wouldn't mind if we had sex. " she whispered. " In a little while after breakfast. " I said. " Ok. " she said. I saw in eyes she was freaking out. I snickered. " What? " she asked. " Nothing. " I said smiling while getting up and putting on my clothes. Bones got her clothes before me " Meet you there. " kissing me on the lips. They felt cold. " Wait whe- " I started to ask but she was gone. " Ok Bones relax don't freak out and kill him like the last boy who liked you. Relax.. " Bones thought...

**Conner P.O.**

After 12 minutes of cutting trees and getting wood I was fuckening tired. " Whew... " Conner said while panting. I have collected 126 blocks of wood I closed my hand and had 504 wooden planks. " Sweet. Alright what's next. " I said looking in the book. _Next you need to close your hand with 4 wooden planks to make a crafting table after put 2 wooden planks one above each other to make 4 sticks_. " Ok that sounds simple but before I do that I need to eat. " I said. I walked around town looking in the houses and in the chests until I came to the last house. " Come on last house. " I said walking into the house. I walked to the chest and opened it. " Sweet! Cooked Pork! " I yelled. When the meat it tasted great. " This is delicious! " I said. I walked back made 2 wooden hoes, shovels, swords, and axes. By the time I was done it was night time. " Ok I need to make it... What the fuc- " I started to say. A green creature about 5'7, 4 legs no arms and silently walking up to him. When it got close enough it started to flash white and hiss. " SHIT! " I yelled as I ran back. The thing exploded and I was caught in the blast I was shot to a tree and knocked out. When I awakened I saw a girl who was about 19, 6'9' thin with B-cup boobs, violet eyes, a tight coat that hugged her boobs, hair a darkish purple. " Hello. " she said. " Hello? And can you get off of me. " I asked. " What if I don't to? " " Just get off of me you whore. " I said pissed. " What did you just call me! " she said angrily. " I said you're a whor- " I never finished. She got off of me picked up by the neck and started choking me. " Never piss off some one who's stronger than you. " she said smugly. Then she punched me and knocked me out. " Hmmmm he's strong. I like him. " she muttered. And walked off with Conner on her back...

**Cliff hangers don't you just hate this XD! What's going to happen to Nick?! What is Bones Past?! And what this mysterious women with Conner?! Will I ever get a life?! And stop asking this retarded questions?! Read the next chapter to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Kidnapping part 1

**Roger P.v.O.**

**** I slowly awoke on a bed. " Where am I? " I asked. I got up and looked around and saw 2 chests. I opened the first one and it had 3 cooked steaks, apples, cooked pork chops and bread. " Finally food, I'm starving! " I got the food and put it in my bag but an apple and ate the apple. I opened the other chest. In it were a LOT of torches, diamond armor and sword and 1 book... They seemed to glow and last 6 bottles of water. I put the torches, water in my bag and put on the diamond armor it was surprisingly light. I put the sheathed sword around my waist. I sat on the bed and opened the first book... _My name is Andre, I have taken interest in you. But I need to see if you're strong enough for me. Simple, right? Well you're wrong you have to battle mobs to get out of here I will be waiting for you. If can survive then you can have me... I you don't then you die. Oh even if you don't want me you'll still be my lover! Oh also there are hidden chests along the way!_ " Oh shit... Nevermind that I'll survive! " I said running off into the cave. I missed violet eyes watching from the darkness. " I wonder if he'll be the first to survive? " she asked her self quietly.

**I will be doing one P.o.V. Per chapter now. PM me if you have more OC's!**


End file.
